The edge of a hockey skate blade is initially ground to a radius of approximately nine feet between the two blade holder supports and is shaped off at both ends of said blade edge. When the tangent point or high point lies to the right of the center of the two blade holder supports, nearer the rear end or heel of the blade than the forward end or toe thereof, it assists the skater in skating forward and is the desired location for the tangent point for a hockey player playing a forward position. When the tangent point is on the other side of the center, toward the toe of the skate, it aids a skater in skating backwards and is therefore advantageous to a defensive player. A tangent point located midway of the two blade holder supports is most advantageous to a hockey center who requires maximum mobility for both forward and backward skating and for turning.